


Anytime

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, my willing friends are missing for some reason, no beta we die like men, they probably know it's bc this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Akechi will always say that the most tiring part of his daily life is dealing with Ren and his stupid jokes and cheesy pick-up lines.But this particular night has slightly changed his mind.





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> it's been far too long since another shitpost folks
> 
> CAN be seen as a sequel to Dinner. If you want to. You don't have to read it if you haven't or don't want to.
> 
> aye.
> 
> @teletou i love you for always encouraging me and my shitshow I would also like for everyone to ignore their yelling of "THAT WAS ALL YOU" and "THAT WAS TOTALLY YOU" and "THIS WAS ALL YOU I DID NOT ENCOURAGE YOU IN ANY WAY THAT WAS CRINGEY JESUS LORD"

“No.”

Akechi’s rejection was swift, and he didn’t even bat an eyelash.

“Just once.” Ren sighed. “Look, what have you got to lose?”

“Let’s see.” Akechi pursed his lips. “There’s time I could have to myself for anything else but your cheesy jokes and pick up lines, there’s this wonderful cup of coffee I’ve got in my hands that I would rather savour in one go…”

Ren scoffed.

“I wasn’t done.” Akechi shot a condescending glare towards the other man, now pouting.

“Okay, but… Our dinner cost me thousands of yen, surely you’ve got time for this. I promise you it’s good.” He pleaded.

Akechi sighed, and closed his eyes.

“Arguing with you really gets nowhere fast. Fine.”

Ren’s eyes gleamed with a mischievous joy, one that Akechi is all too familiar with. He’s definitely not looking forward to whatever joke the other man has in mind. With haste, Ren grabbed the shades that he had purchased earlier simply for the purposes of this joke, and put it on.

“You are the most handsome man that I’ve seen today.” Ren’s expression changed in a heartbeat.  
From an annoying but loveable neighbourhood barista, he turned into a stranger that Akechi would have seen in bars – his body language turning sensual, and his intense gaze visible through the dark shades.

As Ren’s fingers made contact with Akechi’s, he wonders if the other man has ever actually done this before.

“I… Thank you, I suppose.” He responded.

“A wonderful, fitting voice. I could listen to you all day.”  
Ren practically purred, and Akechi is taken slightly aback.

 _Oh right… I think I have to ask for his name at some point._ Akechi thought.

“Thank you. So… If I may ask, what is your name…?” He treaded on thin ice. He was not sure if this will immediately be followed up by whatever joke or pick-up line it was that he had been insisting to try out.

He hopes so, for his own good. This confidence of Ren’s was exuding a certain sweetness that he was sure would be dangerous if left unrestrained for too long.

Ren lets out a low chuckle, his lips curving into a smile.

“My name’s Ren Amamiya. But you can call me..." He took off the shades and continued, "Anytime.”

In an instant, any lingering attraction that Akechi could have felt immediately disappeared, and his face turned into a deadpan.

He blinked once.

He blinked twice.

Then he let out a sigh.

“I’m never coming back here.”

-

_Are you still awake?_

Hitting send on the instant messaging app, Akechi immediately closed it, and shook his head.  
He pursed his lips, thinking about how silly it was for him to have typed and retyped that message again and again for the past few minutes, just because he wanted to have someone to talk to at 1 in the morning.

But surely even Ren would be asleep by now. He complains about Morgana always forcing him to sleep – and he doubts a silly little text would wake him up.

“That was dumb.” He sighed.

Unlocking his phone, Akechi had intended to type a message for Ren to ignore the previous message, until his screen changed.

_Incoming Call  
Ren Amamiya_

Raising an eyebrow, Akechi swiped on the green button and waited for a response. Perhaps this was Morgana telling him to let the other man have his 8 hours of sleep…?

“Akechi?” The voice called out from the other line.

“…Oh. You’re awake.” He responded.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly sleeping.”

Akechi could make out a yawn from the other side.

“You should sleep then.”

“Nah.” The other’s response was swift.

“…You have to sleep, then.”

“Like I said.” There was a brief silence from the other side, as if slightly hesitant. “You can call me anytime.”

Akechi’s lips curved into a smile, and his eyes were soft. He let out a small chuckle, only for Ren to complain in response.

“I gave you my heart and soul. How dare you.”

He could tell that the other man had a smile on his face as well.

Akechi thinks that maybe, just _maybe_ , Ren’s jokes are not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter @Kyroenna because I've had 2 people yell at me  
> why not add to the count


End file.
